Love Just Is
by Moonlite Roses
Summary: When a girl comes to Camp Green Lake because of a crime she didn't do (sound familiar?) sparks fly between her and Squid!
1. Boy meets Girl

The sun was blazing down upon the tired campers as they dug their daily holes. All of D-Tent were just a little bit worried because a week ago Hector Zeroni hit Mr. Pendanski across the head with a shovel and took off running into the desert with no where to go. And worst of all: no water or food. Surely enough he would be buzzard food.

The other day Stanley Yelnats, also know as Caveman, stole the water truck and drove into a hole, leaving all of C, D, and E to clean up the mess. Stanley didn't know where he was running either but he was determined to find Hector and bring him back to Camp. Alive

Back at camp, the boys of D-tent were in for a surprise. Since Caveman left there had been a vacancy in the list of campers so someone, somewhere was on that yellow school bus heading out in the middle of nowhere.

Her name was Wendy. And she was being sent to Camp Green Lake for something that she didn't do. (Sound familiar?) As she sat on the hot dusty bus she daydreamed, like always. A lock of her thick brunette hair fell into her eyes snapping her out of her gaze.

"So where is this place anyway?" she asked the guard with the shotgun. He didn't answer, he just look at her.

"Fine then!" she whispered sarcastically

She finally saw the camp but it wasn't what she had expected. The guard un-cuffed her and led her down the steps. He took her by the arm and tried to lead her to the Mr. Sir but she yanked her arm out of his grasp and said "I can walk by myself, thanks!"

Mr. Sir gave her a lecture but she was busy looking at the boys who were staring at her like they hadn't seen a girl in forever. Mr. Sir took her to the record room; there was a boy in his teens looking through files. He turned around to see her; a shocked expression came across his face. She was getting tired of this.

Mr. Sir motioned for her to sit on the moth eaten chair in front of the desk. The Warden was sitting behind the desk. The boy was still there lost in his own thoughts.

"Squid, could you get me Miss Lewis's records?" The Warden's voice was smooth, cool and poisonous. The boy didn't say anything he just walked behind Payge and the scanned the files on the bookcase. Wendy turned around to see him but he had already gotten up and returned to the Warden. "Thank you." she said, Squid went to the door and just stood there.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Wendy Miora Lewis. Top academic grades, captain of the girls' soccer team, and tenth grade homecoming queen. Tut, tut, tut. " Said the warden

"How do you know that?" Payge asked. Squid thought her voice sounded like angels singing, maybe he was over exaggerating but he thought that she was really pretty.

"It's all here, along with your criminal record."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm mean attempted murder won't go well with the rest of the camp so don't pull anything drastic"

"FYI! I didn't try to kill my step-mum, I didn't like her all that much but I didn't try to kill her." her voice had a pinch of a British accent. Squid figured she was from up north. The Warden just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, your the only female camper here so watch your back." the Warden said getting up and walking over to a cabinet and got two orange jumpsuits and gave them to Wendy, "Put this on over your shorts, here's a weeks worth of shower tokens. Ten minutes and it turns off by it's self" Payge slid the jumpsuit up, tied it off, and took the tokens.

"You either were the yellow tank top you have on or this yellow shirt," said the Warden handing her one, "Mr. Sir should have settled everything else out. Squid will show you to D-tent, were you'll be staying"

Squid walked to his tent withWendy close behind him. He pointed to the cot at the back wall of the tent, with his on the left and Zig Zag's on the right.

"Thanks," she said putting her bag in her crate. Squid sat on his cot and said "Attempted murder?"

"Yeah funny isn't it? No I didn't care what my parent did they never cared about me. It was my father's plan. He went away when I was five and then two months ago he appeared out of the blue with his new wife and kids and job, wanting me back. Mum wouldn't allow it so he figured if he couldn't have me than no one could."Wendy looked at Squid she didn't know why she just let it all out like that but she did and boy, did it feel good.

"Wow." was the only word Squid could muster.

"Yeah it's a real long story. And that's just the summary"

Squid nodded as the door to the tent opened and Zig Zag, X-ray and Twitch walked in.

"So it's true there finally letting girls come to camp!" X-ray goggled.

Mr. Pendanski walked in with Magnet and Armpit.

"Hello, Miss Lewis, now you know that your here because of one person and do you know who that is?" Mom said.

"Judge Nicholson?" Wendy said trying her best to sound innocent. The boys of D-Tent howled with laughter.

"Very funny but no it was you, now boys introduce yourselves,"

"X-ray" said the skinny black boy with huge glasses,

"Rex!" said an annoyed Pendanski

"Magnet" said the Hispanic boy

"Jose!" said Pendanski

"Armpit" said the chubby black boy

"Theodore!"

"Twitch" said the short white boy; Wendy could tell why they called him Twitch he never once stopped moving.

"Brian! Anyway you should all ready know Alan," Pendanski said happily "and remember guys, we're doing The Circle tomorrow. Good night"

Payge was the second to the last to go to sleep she was thinking of Squid and his puppy dog brown eyes. She let out a sigh not knowing that Squid was turned on his side on his cot and was looking at her right that very moment. She quickly fell into a world of dreams. The dreams were about . . . who else? **Alan a.k.a. Squid**


	2. Fire

The next day Wendy didn't really feel like getting up, but when she felt a hard warm hand on her shoulder her eyes shot open, hoping it would be Squid. It wasn't. It was Twitch he said, "Come on, you've got to get up," in his fast, jumping voice.

She sat up in her cot all of the boys but Twitch, Zig Zag and Squid were at breakfast. Everyone else had already gone to breakfast. Twitch was already up and ready for the long hard day but Squid wasn't, he was still sleeping. He looked so cute when he slept. And Zigzag was pulling his jumpsuit sleeves up.

Finally, Twitch and Zig Zag left. With Alan sleeping she could get dressed but she still had to be fast just in case he did wake up. She pulled her jumpsuit up and tied it off. She then went over to Squid and gently shook him. His puppy dog brown eyes opened slowly.

"Let's go." she said quietly.

"Where is everybody?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"They're at breakfast."

He shot up in his cot, with his eyes wide open and quickly got up. When he was dressed they grabbed they're canteens and walked to the water truck talking about her father.

They had breakfast, if you could call it that. All the boys from A, B, C, and E were looking at her like the she was an alien, a really hot alien.

Mr. Sir took them to the digging site and she got started. At first it was tough but then she thought of her favorite song, "Perfect World" by Simple Plan, she found her rhythm. Soon the sun was creeping up into the sky. Wendy just kept playing the song in her head and soon when the water truck come around for the fifth time she tried to get out but that wasn't going to happen. After trying to get out of her hole for a while the water truck came by and all of the guys jumped out of there holes with ease.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself and she sat back into her hole. Then Magnet came by, "Watch your mouth, young lady" he said in his rich Hispanic accent, reaching his hand down into her hole.

She grabbed it and he hoisted her up. She was surprisingly light. She got her canteen filled and then set out to camp.

"Where are you going? You can't be done yet." Mr. Pendanski said feverishly, his face black and blue.

"One shovel deep and one shovel wide, right?" she asked.

"Well, yes but --"

"Measure it yourself" she said annoyed tossing him her shovel, he whimpered and jumped out of the way. She turned around and started to walk again. X-ray took the shovel and put it into her hole. It was indeed finished.

"Wow, dude she's faster then Zero!" Armpit clambered.

Wendy took a shower in the shower that they made especially for her, since her hair was so long she got ten minutes of shower time instead of four, plus The Warden knew the values of good feminine hygiene.

After her shower she went back to the tent, did they really think she was going into the wreck room?

She looked into her bag. All of the boys of camp green lake have a life line. Well, her bag was her life line. The backpack and all of it's contents. Nobody has ever seen inside her bag. Back in school she was the picture of perfection. But when she got home all hell broke loose. Her mother was a drunk and her father was never there.

She was forced to clean the entire house. It had to be perfect, she had to be perfect. When her mother walked in Wendy had to be studying or doing her homework even if it was three o'clock in the morning. Usually her mother was to drunk to notice the difference of day and night.

Life isn't too easy. She pulled out her box out matches, the memories just flooded into her and tears flooded out.

(I don't normally like these but . . .)(- FLASHBACK -)(

Wendy was seven years old and her mother just started to drink.

She was sitting in her room and her mother was down stairs. She started to smell fire. Thinking that the house was one fire she ran down stairs to see her mother bent over the fire place throwing boxes of letters and cards into it. Her father might not have been there but he always wrote. Always sent a letter a week and always sent a birthday and Christmas present. Her mother was dumping all of her letters and cards into the fire.

She screamed and her mother looked up with an evil smile on her face.

"You want them princess then come and get them" her mother said evilly throwing the whole box into the fire. Then she got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Payge ran into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

She salvaged some of the letters. The ones that were most important to her and they have been in her bag since, which she so cleverly hid under the loose floor board under the bed.

But ever since then she has been burning things left and right, from napkins to matches to her mother's love letters to her new girlfriend (yes your eyes aren't deceiving you Wendy's mother turned into drunken lesbian when her dad moved out).

END OF FLASHBACK

She shuddered at the thought of her mother's girlfriend. And the things they made her do. But they never pushed her into sex just stupid stuff. Like sit in their on sex sessions. Wendy's mom was twenty nine. And her girlfriend used to do some pretty gross things. She remembered that they used to make her sit and watch them even though they used to do it all night. And when she would fall asleep one of them would smack her across the face and ask what she thought she was doing.

She put the matches back as night started to fall and the D-tent boys dragged themselves in to the tent. She just lay there watching them talk and joke around.

"So what are you in for?" Zig Zag asked.

"Being at the wrong place at the wrong time" she said


	3. Visual Journal

Days had gone by and Wendy still didn't feel like she fit in. Well, duh. She thought to herself, of course you fit in you're a girl. She had started to ease up a bit. She didn't just gobble up breakfast and dinner, and then go back to the tent. She stayed around a little longer now trying very hard to appreciate her food.

She even started to talk at the dinner table. The D-Tent boys talked a lot when they had the strength. The hottest topic was why she was there. But, Squid had promised he wouldn't tell. And she sure as hell wasn't going to. So they kept bombarding her with questions. Like, what football teams were winning which leagues and about what movies and actresses. Another hot topic (besides why she was there) was debating Caveman and Zero fates.

That day while the boys where talking, she sat there, drawing. She only drew one thing: Fairies, Plain and simple. She loved creating new ones then putting them down on paper. Her sketch book was another part of her life line. Usually when something happened to her she would created a fairy to go with it.

Wendy had been drawing since she was eight. So I'd say that she was rather good. In Wendy's world there was fairy for everything. By this time all the boys were looking at her curled up with her left hand scrawling across the paper her eyes wide with concentration. Suddenly, Armpit spoke up "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Say what?" she said not looking up from her drawing.

"I said 'what are you doing'?" Armpit said again. Twitch was nervously trying to look over her shoulder.

"Drawing" She said looking up, then she turned her head in Twitch's direction and said "What?"

"Can I see?" he asked really fast.

"Um, yeah I suppose." She said adding the finishing touches on her sketch, she then handed him her sketch book. He took it over to the rest of the boys. Now imagine the second and third Harry Potter books together. That's how big this book is.

"What do you draw?" Squid asked as her ponder over the pages.

"Fairies, you see it's like a journal only instead of writing what I see and do I draw it."

"You're good" Magnet said.

"Thanks" she said a little shocked. No one had ever complimented her on her work before.

It was going to take them a while look at them all. All of her pictures were colored. The guys took forever 'read' her journal. When they were done they had more questions for her.

"If this is like your diary then what's with this," X-ray said pointing to a picture of a fairy flying over a kitchen sink holding an engagement ring smiling evilly as if it were going to drop it.

"That's the fairy that rules over things that fall down the sink. She represent my mum, she threw her engagement ring down the sink a couple weeks ago." Wendy said.

"What about this one?" Zig Zag asked taking the book, flipping through it and then giving it her. The picture of a fairy standing in front of seven holes her hands was filled with dirt falling from them.

"My first hole" Wendy said, looking off into the distance as she were remembering it, she then added. "It's getting late, and I'm need to finish this." flipping to the colorless picture of a fairy bowing to a crab with the Cancer constellation in the background.

About half an hour later she was finished. And good thing to it was getting almost to dark to see. She put her large sketch book in her crate. And just as she was closing her eyes she heard a soft muffled cry.


End file.
